<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Origen by Simplenerv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643421">El Origen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplenerv/pseuds/Simplenerv'>Simplenerv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Perspective, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rebellion, Romance, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplenerv/pseuds/Simplenerv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu nombre es Dave Strider, has perdido la cuenta de cuantos años tienes, lo único que sabes es que eres un guerrero activo que ha estado luchando contra el imperio Troll desde que tienes memoria, tienes un niño que cuidar, estás obligado a convivir con personas a los que habrías llamado amigos sino vivieran en medio de tales circunstancias y acabas de descubrir un asentamiento Troll que estás obligado a descubrir si son rebeldes o enemigos</p><p>Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas, dejaste de contar tus barridos una vez que te disté cuenta que el color de tu sangre era razón suficiente para que te asesinaran sin miramientos, tienes una larva que cuidar, un ideal que proteger y aliados a los que les debes tu vida y que lucharán junto a ti, ahora el presentimiento que te ha mantenido con vida te pide que te reúnas con los humanos que les permitirán tener una oportunidad contra su imperiosa Condescendencia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo/El Origen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roles e historia cambiados, todo se centra en la poca historia que nos contaron sobre El Sufridor/El SinSigno. Diviértanse averiguando quien es quien. Los roles de niñera no sólo aplican para los protagonistas, quedan advertidos. Diviértanse &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=&gt; Sé Dirk Strider </p><p>Tu nombre es Dirk Strider, justo hoy acabas de perder a la única persona que considerabas familia </p><p>Saliste a caminar para librarte de pensamientos que pudieran perturbar tu estado de ánimo neutral, o al menos esa fue la recomendación de tu pareja para hacerte olvidar lo de hoy</p><p>Tu hermano, quien siempre te cuido y protegió, estaba muerto</p><p>Sabías que su hora final llegaría antes de lo esperado, debido a que había sido un guerrero durante toda su vida y le afectaría un cambio de aires tan pacífico como el que llevaban, o al menos eso habían dicho los doctores</p><p>Decides que mandaras a la mierda lo que han dicho los doctores</p><p>Tu hermano decidió que moriría, no porque se hubieran agotado sus esperanzas de vida, decidió que moriría porque como el guerrero que era ya había hecho lo que le faltaba hacer</p><p>Lo cual fue cuidarte, criarte e incluso, si llegabas a necesitarlo, entrenarte en caso de que te vieras forzado a actuar en alguna maldita guerra como en la que el participó </p><p>Aunque por el rostro que puso mientras decía esas palabras, era seguro que no quería que tu sufrieras lo mismo que él</p><p>Como sea, tu hermano murió de forma natural y fue enterrado como el héroe de guerra que era mientras seguía vivo</p><p>Sabías que su contribución fue importante, a tal punto de conseguirse un terreno en los cementerios de los héroes de la nación, pero no esperabas qué tanto si eras sincero, porque eso significaba que debías hacer algo más genial que terminar con la guerra mundial como lo hizo él</p><p>Estás perdido en tus pensamientos, caminando por la acera sin rumbo fijo cuando tus ojos captan un meteoro </p><p>¿Qué carajos? </p><p>Una persona normal claramente iría en contra de donde acaba de estrellarse un objeto no identificado, pero tu eres un maldito Strider y no vas a correr como la gallina que obviamente no eres</p><p>Eres un tipo duro y frío y como tal, iras a investigar ese maldito meteoro </p><p>Por suerte, no necesitas caminar mucho, sólo unas veinte cuadras o algo así, antes de encontrarte de frente con el lugar de aterrizaje del meteoro y casi te sorprendes, pero luego te reprendes por no atender a las enseñanzas del hermano</p><p>¿Qué no te queda claro de tipo duro y frío?</p><p>Tu hermano estaría decepcionado si te viera ahora, derrumbándote tan pronto abandono este mundo</p><p>Tu no expresas tus emociones, ni las das a conocer, simplemente te permites la opción que parece más viable en ese momento, mirar fijamente</p><p>Y mirando fijamente logras captar algo a lo lejos, algo extraño y no parece una babosa extraterrestre como las que salen en las películas a las que tu hermano les tenía un gusto irónico</p><p>Esto es pequeño, pero rosado, aunque te atreverías a decir que su piel era más algo pálido</p><p>Estabas pensando que se trataba de alguna cosa alienígena rosada, pero luego puedes ver que tiene dos brazos y dos piernas</p><p>No, este es un niño humano </p><p>Tu curiosidad le gana a la parte racional que te dice que te quedes donde estas y decidas ir a echar un vistazo al cráter y a lo que parece un humano dentro de él </p><p>Llegando al fondo del cráter puedes ver que se trata de un bebé de pocos meses de nacido, sin ombligo, su cabello es blanco como el tuyo y, sus ojos, cuando los abre te recuerdan al mismo color rojo profundo que tu hermano poseía en sus propios iris</p><p>Cuando le das una segunda ojeada al bebé, te das cuenta de lo ridículamente parecido que es a tu hermano</p><p>Este bebé de algunos meses de nacido es el equivalente a una versión pequeña del hermano mayor que acabas de perder el día de hoy</p><p>Decides que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte con él</p><p>Tomas unas gafas de repuesto que siempre traes contigo en caso de que las tuyas se te pierdan y se las pones al pequeño hombrecito</p><p>Le miras una y otra vez, una idea formándose en tu mente tan pronto sientes la familiar calidez emanar del pequeño cuerpo</p><p>Piensas que el niño debe pasar a ser parte de tu familia de la mejor forma y con orgullo lo nombras como la persona a la que más respeto le tenías antes de que abandonará este mundo</p><p>—Dave Strider, ese será tu nombre—</p><p>No puedes creer lo bien que se ve con las gafas puestas, una réplica casi exacta de tu héroe favorito </p><p>Estas por irte cuando pateas algo por accidente, un pony en miniatura esta mirándote desde el suelo, al parecer viene junto con el niño </p><p>Pensando en lo irónico, tomaste al pony con una sola mano mientras acomodas al niño sobre tus hombros y lo sostienes con cuidado esperando que no se caiga </p><p>Este día has perdido a un hermano mayor, pero conseguiste un hermano menor y te asegurarías de darle todo lo que a ti te dio </p><p>Ahora sólo faltaba por darle las buenas noticias a tus amigos, seguro estarían ansiosos y emocionados </p><p>Estabas seguro que Jake sería el más sorprendido una vez que le dijeras que tenías un hijo</p><p>Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en tu rostro al pensar lo que creería o las preguntas que vendrían con el posible regaño de haberse creído engañado</p><p>=&gt;Se otra persona </p><p>Tu nombre es Kanaya Maryam, no sabes de qué otra persona estás hablando, siempre has sido la misma Troll de sangre verde Jade desde que eras una larva</p><p>Justo hoy es el día en el que cumples la edad necesaria para poder asistir, ya no sólo ayudar, a las otras matriarcas de la Mother Grub a recibir a las larvas de esta lechada</p><p>Estás impaciente por hacer algo, lo que sea, pero debes mantener la calma y esperar hasta que las larvas salgan de la lechada y escojan un signo para que tu puedas escoger a una de Jade a la que cuidar, aunque por lo general son raras y casi no salen, esperas tener suerte encontrando un Troll del mismo color de sangre que tu en tu primera vez</p><p>Te han dicho que primero los cuidan en este rango y luego son entregados a un Lusus, el cual los cuidara y los criara </p><p>Por supuesto, el Lusus debe escoger al Troll, no al revés, de lo contrario, la larva será comida y no quieres tener nada que ver con descuartizamientos a una edad tan corta</p><p>Tampoco es como si te importará que sucediera, ya que es lo normal, pero eso no aleja el pinchazo de incomodidad que te rodea</p><p>Finalmente escuchas el sonido familiar de la lechada siendo entregada y un montón de material genético es dejado en una parte de la cueva, un hueco hondo en el que termina hasta ser llenado</p><p>Las matriarcas no se apresuran, solo esperan y tu haces lo mismo</p><p>Múltiples signos han sido puestos alrededor del hoyo y seguirán así hasta que lleguen las larvas a ellos</p><p>Finalmente, la primer larva sale, una pequeña larva con su cuerpo resaltando en verde olivo se aventura al signo más alejado, aun viendo que no tiene competencia, se apresura a llegar a él </p><p>Luego otras larvas mucho más lentas y menos apresuradas comienzan a salir, su diversidad siendo como una paleta de colores una tras otra</p><p>Puedes ver una pequeña fila de larvas, los colores casi como si fueran de orden descendente a ascendente en el Hemoespectro</p><p>Primero son las larvas color Borgoña, son varios, bastantes casi, estas seguro que más de la mitad no obtendrá un signo al menos o eso depende de si las matriarcas deciden traer más o no</p><p>Luego hay varias larvas de color Bronce, de ellas ha disminuido el número de los de Borgoña, pero siguen siendo una cantidad considerable a tomar en cuenta</p><p>De él siguen los dorados y los oliva, pero no puedes ver a ningún Jade, a pesar de estar preparada para ese resultado, te encuentras decepcionada</p><p>Puedes ver a un grupo de azules, ya sea azul turquesa o verde azulado, azul cobalto y azul añil, están apiñados y crees que tienen una pequeña riña en cuanto a los signos, uno de los azules, un añil parece alejarse y tomar un signo en otro rumbo, pero puedes ver a otro verde azulado y a otro azul cobalto haciéndose tropezar mutuamente </p><p>Te parece un poco gracioso como parecen mostrarse sus personalidades incluso siendo larvas y decides seguir viajando en tu inspección </p><p>Hay una que otra larva púrpura o violeta por ahí, sabes que no pueden ser tomados más que por las matriarcas más experimentadas antes de mirar en una dirección en particular </p><p>Hay una Fucsia</p><p>Estas por dar el aviso cuando una matriarca se adelanta y la toma, la larva ni siquiera necesitó tomar signo y se le fue entregado de inmediato </p><p>—Avisen a su imperiosa condescendencia— la nueva heredera para tomar el trono había llegado y las Troll incluso se olvidaron de seguir vigilando la lechada mientras se apresuraban a poner a la larva, con el color de sangre de la realeza, en un lugar dentro de la cueva donde estuviera más segura antes de ser oficialmente entregada a la Troll de máxima autoridad </p><p>Debates entre dejar sola la lechada o seguirlas, cuando un color en especial te llama la atención, uno del que sólo habías escuchado en cuentos y creías se trataba de un mito</p><p>Es una larva portando el color rojo, tan rojo como el caramelo, sabes lo que eso significa</p><p>Un mutante </p><p>Te acercas al pequeño que apenas ha salido de la lechada, esta chillando mucho más que los demás y no parece darse cuenta del estado anormal que es su ser entero</p><p>Cierras el puño, sabes lo que debes hacer, lo que tienes que hacer, lo levantas y lo bajas con rapidez destinado a aplastar a la pequeña larva antes de detenerte en seco</p><p>Abres los ojos, los que cerraste pensando en el derramamiento de sangre, y le miras, sigue siendo tan chillón y revoltoso, ignorante de tus malas intenciones segundos atrás </p><p>Te agachas para recogerlo entre brazos, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, lo que debes hacer, pero te ves incapaz de hacerlo </p><p>No quieres hacerlo y no lo harás </p><p>Tapas al pequeño con el velo oscuro que llevas, antes de mirar en dirección a las matriarcas que se han adentrado más en la cueva y sales del lugar, arriesgándote al ardor de los rayos solares alternianos, pero considerando que es la mejor opción para los dos, colocando al pequeño más cerca de tu pecho y sintiendo por primera vez la responsabilidad recaer sobre tus hombros </p><p>Sintiendo el calor abrasador cada vez más a medida que te acercas a la entrada de la cueva, miras a la pequeña larva, antes de decidir que puede haber un plan que funcione mientras el pequeño crece y te quedas con él</p><p>—A partir de hoy, tu nombre será Karkat Vantas y eres un troll de sangre verde Jade—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Combates y Mutaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No se acostumbren a los pesterlogs, son una patada en el trasero :c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=&gt; Se el Troll de Sangre Jade</p><p>Tu nombre no es Troll de Sangre Jade, es Karkat Vantas, y actualmente estas trabajando como ayudante de tu cuidadora Kanaya en las cavernas donde residen todos los Troll de tu mismo color de sangre, alimentando y cuidando a la Mother Grub así como vigilando que llegue bien la lechada con los huevos para el nacimiento de nuevas larvas</p><p>Kanaya te ha dicho, durante los pocos barridos que llevas de vida, unos 2 y medio si cuentas bien, que no puedes separarte de ella por nada del mundo y aunque te gustaría preguntarle el motivo, algo en tu órgano bombeante de sangre, que te niegas a llamar corazón, te dice que lo hace porque se preocupa por ti</p><p>Haz intentado hacer tus rondas de ayudante con otras matriarcas, pero ella dice que es demasiado peligroso, cuando les lanzas una mirada de auxilio a tus mayores ellas sólo ríen y dicen que sólo te cuida porque eres el único Troll varón con su misma sangre, los cuales son muy, pero muy raros</p><p>También, añaden con una nota divertida en su voz, que está en su naturaleza querer sobreproteger al Troll que queda a su cuidado, eso te molesta, pero no puedes responderles cómo te gustaría o Kanaya te regañaría pues insultarlas es lo equivalente a insultar a la Mother Grub y no puedes evitar estar de acuerdo con ella</p><p>No hay Troll más trabajadores que ustedes, los de sangre verde Jade</p><p>Mientras recoges los pocos signos que han quedado en el suelo, escuchas los susurros preocupados de parte de las matriarcas, diciendo como la Mother Grub se había negado a comer de forma adecuada y como esto había provocado una menor producción de larvas</p><p>Algunas incluso cuchichearon en voz más baja, pero temerosa, que creían que era por culpa de La Condesce ya que, desde que ella había tomado el mando, la Mother Grub había estado muy irritable y poco cooperativa</p><p>Tomas el último signo que ha quedado en el suelo de forma pensativa, no tienes idea de quien es La Condecea ya que nunca la has visto en persona, pero sabes por lo que te han dicho que es la dirigente mayor de los Troll</p><p>Si es así, ¿Por qué la Mother Grub estaría molesta con ella?</p><p>Según lo que te ha dicho Kanaya, pueden parecer los Troll quienes escogen a sus dirigentes, pero en realidad es la Mother Grub quien escoge a su líder y tal parece, no escogió a La Condesce</p><p>Le has intentado preguntar como sabe o es capaz de escuchar lo que dice la Mother Grub a Kanaya, ella dice que es algo natural de su sangre, intentas no deprimirte al decirle que no puedes hacer tal cosa y ella sólo te mira y te da la misma sonrisa en la que parece disculparse contigo por algo sin palabras, antes de despeinarte el cabello y prometer que algún día podrás hacerlo</p><p>Suena tan segura, que tú le crees</p><p>Tomando la canasta donde has colocado todos los signos, te alejas un poco de las profundidades de las cuevas, antes de sentarte más cerca de la entrada, sin sentir el sol alterniano de frente ya que, según Kanaya, eso te mataría así que sólo te permites disfrutar un poco del calor que irradia</p><p>Te cubres un poco más con la capa que Kanaya te ha dado desde que eras una larva, es vieja, esta algo rasgada y necesitas una nueva después de pasar por tu primera crisálida o pupación, convirtiéndote ya no en una larva sino en un Joven Troll, te queda algo pequeña</p><p>Volteas a mirar a todas las matriarcas ocupadas llevando baldes de comida y baldes vacíos en distintas direcciones</p><p>De nuevo, Kanaya dice que aún no tienes los barridos suficientes para acercarte, pero también te ha dicho que dependerá de cuanta madurez poseas en ese momento, te advierte sobre soportar cargas pesadas y no te cree capaz ya que no tienes la complexión para ser así de fuerte, ni si quiera tienes el tamaño adecuado a pesar de ser un sangre de jade</p><p>Hay tantas trabas en tu fisionomía, aspecto e incluso cuernos, que a veces piensas que tu simplemente naciste defectuoso, que esa es la verdadera razón por la que Kanaya te sobreprotege y por qué a las matriarcas no parece importarles que hagas trabajos pequeños y nada pesados, aunque seas el único varón en sus filas dentro de esta caverna</p><p>Suspiras con pesar, antes de mirar a hacía fuera, Kanaya ha salido a hacer un mandado y no regresara hasta bien entrada la noche donde ambos se acomodarán en sus lugares dentro de la caverna y dormirán hasta el día siguiente para seguir con su rutina</p><p>Miras con anhelo la salida, te parece extraño que Kanaya pueda salir mientras tú tienes que quedarte atrapado dentro de esta roca ahuecada, mientras te preguntas que habrá más allá de la luz, ella puede observar un paisaje completamente diferente a la oscuridad que te rodea, pero sabes que se debe a una simple razón, y esa, es su edad</p><p><em>“Ella es mayor que tú, no quiere que salgas porque te quiere vivo, el sol te puede matar”</em>, se apresura a agregar tu parte racional, pero luego recuerdas que ella sale vestida en una túnica igual a la tuya, mirando directo al suelo para evitar entrar en contacto con los rayos de sol antes de marcharse y no volver hasta tiempo después</p><p>Justo como ahora</p><p>Decides, por primera vez en tu vida desobedecer a tu cuidadora y salir al exterior pues tu curiosidad por primera vez ha vencido tu racionalidad y planeas saciarla hasta estar satisfecho. Te cubres lo mejor que puedes con tu corta capa antes de mirar hacia atrás a las ocupadas matriarcas, confirmando que ninguna de ellas te está prestando atención, sales sin ser visto</p><p>Lo primero que te recibe es el ardor que se esperaría de su sol alterniano, te recriminas al recordar como tu cuidadora te advirtió y habías hecho caso omiso</p><p>Cubriéndote más, si es que era posible con la capa que llevas, corres con los ojos cerrados y mirando al suelo, si hay algo que te dijo además de no exponerte a su calor abrasador, era no mirarlo directamente o te dejaría ciego</p><p>No sabes en qué dirección vas o adonde te diriges, pero esperas no perderte para poder regresar rápido a la cueva de la Mother Grub antes de que las matriarcas se den cuenta y le digan a Kanaya que te has ido</p><p>Apenas sientes como la sombra te cubre, te permites respirar aliviado, te adentras un poco más antes de detenerte y abrir los ojos</p><p>Lo que ves te deja maravillado y temeroso</p><p>Estás rodeado de una espesa vegetación, arboles grandes de más de la mitad de tu tamaño alzándose sobre tu cabeza, hierbas, arbustos, hojas, tallos de diferentes colores y tamaños, todo se erigía a tu alrededor como un paisaje bello que nunca creíste ver, y del que sólo habías leído en secreto de los pequeños cuentos que algunas matriarcas te pasaban de contrabando ya que a tu cuidadora no le gustaba que estuvieras en contacto con nada del exterior</p><p>Sin embargo, era atemorizante por el hecho de, aun sabiendo que era de día, todo parecía tan oscuro, los arboles te encerraban como un depredador lo haría con su presa y los sonidos más allá de la flora silvestre te advertían de una fauna peligrosa que vivía en este lugar, una capaz de devorarte en cuanto te mirara, podrías intentar luchar, pero no sabías hacerlo ya que Kanaya no creyó necesario entrenarte con técnicas de lucha porque pensó que nunca saldrías de la seguridad que proporcionaban las cavernas</p><p>Oh, que equivocada estaba</p><p>Intentaste retroceder, pero no querías enfrentarte tan pronto a los rayos solares que ya habían causado un ligero escozor en tu piel, por lo que lo más seguro era esperar a que las lunas salieran y volvieras, con la seguridad de no quemarte, a tu hogar

</p><p>Además, Kanaya seguro aun no volvía de su encargo y tu tenías tiempo para vagar por el ¿bosque?, posiblemente</p><p>=&gt;Se el chico con Gafas oscuras</p><p>Aunque te parece irónico que hayas mencionado la característica más peculiar de ti mismo, como lo son tus gafas, debes retroceder y recalcar que tu nombre es Dave Strider, y actualmente vives con tu cuidador/hermano en un complejo de apartamentos inmenso, tan alto, que sobrepasa por varias pulgadas los otros edificios a su alrededor</p><p>A veces te gusta mirar desde la ventana de tu habitación a las personas pasar por debajo de ti, como pequeñas hormigas, es una suerte que no tengas miedo a las alturas, de lo contrario, no podrías disfrutar de tan buenas vistas como las que se te ofrecen actualmente</p><p>También y no es que presumas, logras no sólo captar la belleza a través de tus ojos, sino que también puedes inmortalizarla con tu cámara, no es profesional, aun no, pero cuando seas mayor le pedirás una a Bro como regalo de cumpleaños cuando tengas trece años, al menos esa es la promesa que te hiciste a ti mismo</p><p>Bro, ese es el nombre que le has dado a tu cuidador, es como tu padre técnicamente, debido a que te adopto cuando apenas eras un bebe, pero él prefiere que le llames Bro, ya que te ve más como a un hermano pequeño que como a un hijo, no quiere decir que no lo haga o que no quiera hacerlo, pero parece estar más cómodo con la idea de que le llames Bro en vez de papa que, si eres sincero contigo mismo, también es extraño para ti, incluso pensarlo</p><p>Así que sí, volviendo al tema, Bro es tu hermano mayor y tú, Dave, eres su hermano pequeño, viven en el complejo de apartamentos más grande de Houston, Texas y es malditamente excelente</p><p>Bro ha comprado todo el complejo, al parecer, hacer mierda con marionetas y también trabajos a tiempo parcial de robótica, le ha dado el suficiente dinero para que ambos puedan vivir como reyes dentro de este cómodo lugar y ni siquiera son molestados por vecinos que lo único que harían sería quejarse del ruido constante que ambos hacen</p><p>Bro con sus cosas técnicas, robots y títeres extraños que por suerte sólo conserva en su habitación desde que le dijiste que no te agradaban, mientras tú creas obras maestras como tus raps enfermos, con tus tocadiscos y una música que haría que el rapero más rapero de los raperos te pidiera una composición hecha por ti, el mejor de entre todos los tiempos</p><p>Ahora finalmente ha llegado el momento donde tu hermano ha hecho caso a tus suplicas donde le pides que te entrene, haberlo atrapado en medio de una demostración ninja y luego fingir como si no hubiera pasado nada no lo salvaría de ti, así que aquí estas en el lugar más arriesgado del maldito complejo, el techo del departamento</p><p>—Vamos hermano— agarras del mango la katana que te había prestado de su tonta colección de anime con la que está obsesionado desde antes que llegaras a su vida, no importa cuánto diga que es un gusto irónico, ver esos personajes japoneses claramente le gustan demasiado para ser tomados como irónico —¿Qué estas esperando? —</p><p>—Piensa mejor las cosas hombrecito— tiene una postura relajada, está apuntando su propia Katana hacia ti, acostumbrado a las pocas palabras de Bro, sabías que él quería que te arrepintieras de tu decisión de entrenar con armas reales cuando él claramente había sugerido unas espadas ridículas de goma que había comprado sólo por gusto irónico, o eso había dicho</p><p>—La experiencia real es más atractiva— insistes con el mismo argumento que le habías dado cuando tiraste por la ventana esas cosas de goma espuma y le miraste con una ceja alzada, que de seguro se no se vería tras las gafas, pero la intención cuenta —¿o temes que logre hacerte daño? —</p><p>Sólo te mira fijamente, como si algo realmente estúpido hubiera salido de tu boca, pero tú eras un Strider, la confianza rebosaba de tu persona y ni loco te retractarías de las palabras dichas con el propósito de que el adulto se moviera</p><p>Finalmente, Bro relajo los hombros, antes de darte un asentimiento y mover una de sus manos en tu dirección</p><p>—Dame lo que tienes, pequeño hermano— es claramente una invitación y tú no la vas a desaprovechar</p><p>Tomas con fuerza la Katana, era un esfuerzo levantarla cuando era más larga que tú, pero no le dirías eso a Bro o definitivamente conseguiría esas estúpidas espadas de juguete, y te abalanzaste sobre él, corriendo y apuntando tu espada directo a su estómago, que era toda la altura que tu estatura de 5 años te permitía, aunque eras demasiado alto para tu edad según Bro, al parecer no lo eras para llegar más arriba del estómago de tu hermano mayor</p><p>Bro se queda quieto, por un momento crees que no hará nada y que, de hecho, te ha dado ventaja para dañarle, pero cuando estas cerca de su persona, ves cómo sus manos se dirigen al inicio de la empuñadura de su Katana, elevándola sobre su cabeza antes de dejarla caer sobre tu, en este punto, detenido cuerpo</p><p>Lo siguiente que sabes es que perdiste, no sólo la pelea, también la conciencia</p><p>=&gt;Se Kanaya Maryam</p><p>Has regresado de hacer un mandado para las matriarcas</p><p>Te alegras de haber vuelto tan pronto, siempre dejas a Karkat sólo con las matriarcas más tiempo del que te gustaría, siempre que sales, lo haces con el temor cerniéndose sobre ti, miedo de que descubran cuál es su verdadero color de sangre</p><p>Aun estas indecisa en que es lo que harás una vez se convierta en un adulto, cuando sus ojos tomen el color rojo caramelo por completo y se revele la mutación que tanto has intentado ocultar incluso de tus congéneres</p><p>Cuando llegas a la caverna, notas como todas las matriarcas están reunidas en un círculo, hay una presión en tu pecho que no te deja respirar, cuando ellas notan que está ahí, sus miradas dicen más que mil palabras y la opresión en tu pecho cae en tu estómago</p><p>Te obligas a respirar, no dejándote llevar por el miedo y les permites acercarse a ti, mientras ellas explican que Karkat había salido de la cueva aprovechando que todas ellas estaban ocupadas atendiendo la hora de la alimentación de la Mother Grub</p><p>Te enojas al ver como habían descuidado al Troll a tu cuidado, pero la molestia se convierte rápidamente en miedo y preocupación cuando te das cuenta que tu pequeño ha salido y aún no ha regresado</p><p>Inmediatamente das media vuelta y sales al exterior, a diferencia de otros puedes soportar los rayos solares del sol, lo descubriste la primera vez que sacaste a Karkat de las cavernas para llevarlo a una colmena vacía donde cuidaste su larva hasta que tuvo su primera crisálida y se convirtió en el Joven Troll que es hoy y le llevaste de vuelta sólo para anunciar que era un Troll de sangre jade como habías planeado, siendo su persona grisácea una salvación en si misma</p><p>Miras a los costados, sin querer levantar la mirada ya que sabes las consecuencias de eso, así que te permites estudiar tu alrededor, no sabes a donde ir, no dejo rastro o tal vez sí, pero alguna criatura ya lo habrá borrado al seguirlo y eso es lo que más temes</p><p>Cuando estas dispuesta a tomar una dirección cualquiera sin importarte que sea la correcta o no, escuchas un grito espeluznante que te hace detenerte en seco</p><p>Ese grito te parece conocido, pero a diferencia de sus matices de larva, este parece un poco más juvenil en el aspecto de un Troll que puede o no haber pasado su primera crisálida, pero sin dudar, sabes que se trata de él</p><p>Retrocedes sobre tus pasos y te adentras en la espesura del bosque, siguiendo el mismo sonido que resuena en tu cabeza, esperando haber captado el rastro de la manera correcta</p><p>El ruido se ha apagado, no por ser ahogado, sino porque parece haberse cansado, aun así, tú sigues y sigues corriendo sin detenerte porque no deseas hacerlo, estas tan cerca de encontrarlo, estas tan cerca de salvarle, estas tan cerca de él y no puedes rendirte ahora</p><p>Cuando tus pies han comenzado a doler y tu mirada se ha comenzado a nublar por el líquido jade cristalino que se acumula en ellos ante la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo, lo ves</p><p>Está hecho un ovillo frente a ti, su capa apenas es capaz de darle cobijo, tan corta y pequeña que te preguntas porque no te pidió una nueva, está temblando también y ni siquiera puedes ver su rostro porque parece estar escondiéndolo fuertemente entre sus brazos</p><p>Quieres acercarte, colocarlo en tu pecho y tranquilizarlo al igual que cuando era una pequeña larva y no era capaz de protegerse de los peligros que ya lo acosaban siendo tan pequeño, pero no puedes porque una gran araña te lo impide</p><p>Es un Lusus salvaje, reconoces, su postura indica hambre y ferocidad y parece haber escogido al Troll más joven como su comida del día</p><p>El simple pensamiento te enfada y no dudas en lanzarte contra la araña, aterrizando en su espalda y alejando esos peligrosos colmillos de a quien prometiste cuidar desde que le sostuviste por primera vez en tus brazos, la bestia lucha, pero tú eres fuerte y no la dejas vencer</p><p>La balanceas hacía atrás y al ver que eres capaz de hacerla retroceder, inclinas tu cuerpo de forma de que la criatura se voltee consiguiéndolo con éxito</p><p>Una vez acostada en el suelo, te bajas de ella y descubres tus afilados colmillos para dejarle en claro que no temes seguir la pelea hasta que uno de ustedes caiga y te vas a asegurar que no seas tú</p><p>La bestia parece lista para continuar, pero herida y con desventaja, sabe que lo mejor es marcharse y eso hace</p><p>Cuando ves que ya no hay peligro, ni existe rastro alguno de la bestia asegurándote de que no volverá, te vuelves al joven Troll acurrucado en un ovillo, aun sollozando y ajeno a lo sucedido, como si estuviera encerrado en su propio mundo lleno de temor</p><p>Te acercas, sigilosa, antes de alejar los brazos y tomar las manos del más bajo para lograr ver su mirada y que él te mire a ti, pero una sensación caliente y pegajosa en una de sus palmas te hace detenerte para mirar con detenimiento, confirmando tus sospechas</p><p>De una pequeña herida de la palma del Troll, sale una sangre brillante, una sangre mutante, una sangre que habías intentado evitar que viera la luz del día</p><p>Sangre roja caramelo</p><p>—Kanaya— el pequeño que toda su vida había creído que compartía tu sangre, que siempre te había admirado, que siempre había creído y escuchado cada una de tus palabras te miraba con traición, rencor y, sobre todo, dolor — ¿yo soy…? —</p><p>Le abrazas sin dejarle terminar esa oración, no quieres escucharlo, no quieres que sea consciente de un hecho que has intentado ocultarle desde antes de que cumpliera su primer barrido</p><p>No quieres que asimile la idea de que su tiempo de vida se está acortando y pase el resto de sus días contando el tiempo que le queda antes de que lo descubran y lo sacrifiquen</p><p>—Eres Karkat Vantas— le dices con voz firme, sintiendo sus lágrimas correr y las propias deslizarse por tus mejillas —y eres el Troll de sangre Jade a mi cuidado—</p><p>Aún pueden seguir fingiendo, al menos, aún tienen tiempo</p><p>=&gt;Se Dirk Strider</p><p>En este punto has logrado noquear a tu hermano, ahora te sientes como un idiota por haberte dejado atrapar y no haber sido más firme cuando comenzó a suplicarte que le entrenaras, la obsesión por ser como tu hermano, de enseñarle movimientos de una persona a la que nunca venciste en vida te hizo sentir invencible y sumamente fanfarrón</p><p>Eso te motivo a aceptar y eso te lleva a donde te encuentras ahora, con tu hermano menor inconsciente en el suelo contigo de pie sosteniendo una espada</p><p>De vez en cuando, puedes sentir lo mucho que te odias a ti mismo</p><p>Tomas al pequeño hombrecito y le cargas llevándolo a su habitación, donde le recuestas en su gran y roja cama antes de pensar cual debería ser tu siguiente paso a seguir</p><p>Normalmente acudirías a Jake en busca de consejo, pero…</p><p>Decides que lo mejor es hablar con Roxy sobre esto antes de hacer algún otro movimiento</p><p class="pesterlog">timeoTestificado [TT]empezó a molestar a tipsyGnostalgic [TG]</p><p class="dirk">TT: Oye

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Existe la posibilidad de que haya asesinado al pequeño hombrecito

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ¡oh no!

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ¿qué le hicoste al peuqño?

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * hiciste

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * pequeño

</p><p class="dirk">TT: ¿Estas tomando de nuevo?

</p><p class="roxy">TG: no intentes escapar de tu desliz, dark

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * dirk

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ¿qué le hiciste al pequeño divey?

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * davey

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Su nombre es Dave, ya sabes

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Realmente no le hice nada

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Se lo hizo sólo

</p><p class="roxy">TG: Mmmm sospechoso

</p><p class="dirk">TT: ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me atrapo en medio de un entrenamiento?

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ¡lo recuerdo!

</p><p class="roxy">TG: te vio haciendo esas cosas ridículas ninja

</p><p class="roxy">TG: eso n fue muy nonje de t parte dirk

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * no

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * ninja

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * tu

</p><p class="dirk">TT: No, no lo fue

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Fue tan malo, que ahora está obsesionado con la ridícula idea de que lo entrene

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Y digamos que eso simplemente puede acabar muy mal

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Un ejemplo claro de eso es lo que sucedió hoy

</p><p class="dirk">TT: En serio, soy un mal tutor

</p><p class="roxy">TG: derk, no te falgeles

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * flgeles

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * flageles

</p><p class="roxy">TG: si de malos tutores hablaoms yo sin duda te dejo atrás

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * hablamos

</p><p class="roxy">TG: mírme, soy un desestre

</p><p class="roxy">TG: *mírame

</p><p class="roxy">TG: je, desestre

</p><p class="roxy">TG: pero ni siquiera me has dicho lo que hiciste

</p><p class="roxy">TG: y asi no podre ayudarte

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Roxy, ciertamente no eres un mal tutor

</p><p class="dirk">TT: La bebida solo nubla tu juicio

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Pero por lo demás, creo que eres una de las personas más capaces, al menos de nosotros dos, para cuidar de un niño

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Volviendo al tema inicial de esta conversación

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Como dije, el pequeño hermano se obsesiono con la idea de entrenamiento

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Quedo tan maravillado que me insistió por días, semanas, casi un mes para que le enseñase mis trucos aprendidos de mi hermano

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Así que acepte, sólo para terminar noqueándolo al primer ataque y ni siquiera fue un ataque en toda regla

</p><p class="dirk">TT: No cuando pegarle lo suficiente fuerte para noquearlo, pero suavemente para no lastimarlo, no se considera como un golpe como tal

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Incluso así, me dolió dañarlo

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Y ciertamente no quería que él tuviera que someterse a eso, porque siento que no hay necesidad

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Vivimos en un mundo en paz, donde él no tiene que pelear, donde puede hacer amigos y vivir con normalidad

</p><p class="dirk">TT: No quiero que él se vea metido en toda esta cosa de la que ellos hablaron antes de lo que paso

</p><p class="roxy">TG: tendre que detener tud caballos dirk

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * tendre

</p><p class="roxy">TG: * tus

</p><p class="roxy">TG: no puedes ignorar lo que nos dijeron jane y jake antes de su partida

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ellos sabían cosas y ahora gracias a ellos nosotros también

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ellos arriesgaron sus vidas para compartir esa información dirk

</p><p class="roxy">TG: y no me parece justo que ahora quieras hacerte el obtuso

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ¡murieron! Si

</p><p class="roxy">TG: es triste, es muy triste

</p><p class="roxy">TG: los extraño dirk 

</p><p class="roxy">TG: sé que tú también

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Nunca dije que no lo hiciera

</p><p class="roxy">TG: entonces deja de decir que dave tendrá una vida normal

</p><p class="roxy">TG: tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso es imposible

</p><p class="roxy">TG: asi que deja de lamer tus heridas y prepara a ese niño

</p><p class="roxy">TG: yo hare lo mismo por rose

</p><p class="roxy">TG: solo espero que los otros dos pequeños lo logren sin nuestros amigos

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Lo harán bien

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Están protegidos por las herencias de sus abuelos

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ¿ves?

</p><p class="roxy">TG: ahora pareces bastante animado

</p><p class="dirk">TT: Y tu más sobria

</p><p class="pesterlog">timeoTestificado [TT] dejo de molestar a tipsyGnostalgic [TG]</p><p>Una vez que aclaras las cosas con Roxy, decides esperar a que tu hermano menor despierte para contarle las buenas nuevas</p><p>—¿Qué paso? — tal parece, despertó más rápido de lo que creías que lo haría</p><p>—Sucede que finalmente obtendrás lo que querías, pequeño hombrecito— intentas el amago de una sonrisa, que no estás seguro si funciono o no —voy a entrenarte—</p><p>—¿Después de patearme el trasero?, hermano, en serio, no sé cómo diablos haces para ser tan bueno, pero no creo que yo logré acercarme a ese nivel de experiencia, eres como un maldito ninja y yo soy como el suelo que fácilmente limpias, jamás podré vencerte— por la forma en la que desvaría, está emocionado, pero a la vez nervioso y no quiere hacértelo saber</p><p>—No necesitas vencerme— tomas la espada, es la misma que Dave había escogido para duelo contigo y aunque dudas seriamente en si es una buena idea o no entregárselo, sabes que tienes que hacerlo, porque la cuestión ya no está en tus manos y por lo menos, debes prepararlo</p><p>Le entregas la Katana lentamente y él la mira como si fuera un gran regalo otorgado por ti, como si no pudiera creer que se la dieras y tú tampoco puedes hacerlo, pero tienes que</p><p>—Wao hermano, gracias, ya veras, seré el mejor utilizando esta cosa, nada ni nadie podrá vencerme una vez que aprenda esos trucos geniales tuyos, claro, puede que tú puedas vencerme porque ahora soy como un maldito ladrillo inútil, tan inútil que no sería capaz de sostener ni una maldita casa y haría que toda la maldita construcción alrededor mío se derrumbara sin posibilidades de reparación— le dejas hablar sin filtro, si hay algo que a Dave le guste hacer es hablar, hablar y hablar</p><p>—Disfrútala y descansa— no estás seguro de quien de los dos necesita más el descanso ya que ambos sufrieron desgastes físicos y emocionales este día, pero seguro que después de un golpe, él necesita recostarse y prepararse para lo que vendrá, sólo intentaras no ser muy duro con él</p><p>Mañana sería un nuevo día</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saltos en el tiempo, habrá perspectivas de más de 2 personajes en un capitulo no muy seguido, no se preocupen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ¿Sueños o Recuerdos?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=&gt;Sé la chica vestida con pijama amarillo</p>
<p>
  <em>Aunque te hubiese gustado negar esa información, un vistazo a tu persona te hizo concordar con la descripción de tan ostentosa vestimenta</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vestías un pijama amarrillo, con capucha y un dibujo de un sol en todo tu torso, pero eso no era lo impactante en sí mismo, sino la situación en la que te encontrabas</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Había otras personas a tu alrededor, chicos que parecían tener tu misma edad, te calculabas unos trece años según sus tamaños, también estaban estas otras criaturas extrañas que no lograbas descifrar lo que eran</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Parecían personas, a pesar de tener dos brazos y dos piernas, no podías clasificarlos como humanos debido a su piel gris, cuernos y colmillos sobresaliendo de sus bocas, si no fueras escéptica los habrías llamado demonios desde el primer momento en que los viste, pero eso no era todo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Los humanos reales, con pijamas de colores brillantes y chillantes se sentían cómodos con estas extrañas criaturas, charlando y hablando animadamente con ellos como si fueran amigos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nunca antes habías visto a estas personas, no lograbas reconocer los rostros de las personas y no podías colocarle un nombre a ninguno de ellos por mucho que lo intentaras, pero ellos si parecían conocerte a ti, sonriéndote con amabilidad e incluso algo de alivio y emoción</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todos parecían entusiasmados con su charla, ignorantes de la sensación en tu interior que te hacía sentirte fuera de lugar pues, aunque les considerabas extraños, no te sentías incómoda con su presencia, incluso podías jurar que tu cuerpo estaba relajado, como si no tuvieras que andar con cuidado alrededor de estas personas</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eso te desconcertó</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una mano con garras se apoderó de tu hombro, asustada e intrigada diste media vuelta sólo para ver a una de los extraños de piel gris de pie a tu lado, su boca se abrió revelando colmillos más alargados que los demás preguntando</em>
</p>
<p><em>—¿Estas bien Rose?</em> — <em>la preocupación era latente en su voz, cuando quisiste mirar sus ojos para comprobar un extraño sentimiento en tu laringe te cortó el aire</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Fue tan repentino que no pudiste reaccionar más que llevándote las manos al cuello, pero ni eso ayudo a aliviar la sensación de aplastamiento que estabas experimentando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El espacio a tu alrededor se vio apagado cuando la luz se extinguió, las personas a tu alrededor desaparecieron en manchas borrosas de cuerpos sin rostros y fuiste absorbida por la pura y total oscuridad </em>
</p>
<p>En ese momento despertaste sudando profusamente, tu cuerpo se sentía helado y tu corazón latía más rápido de lo normal</p>
<p>Habrías pensado en ese momento que despertaste de una pesadilla, pero el sentimiento de un inicio que te había traído el sueño antes de despertar te hizo dudar</p>
<p>Al saber lo que ocurriría después, te quitaste las sabanas de encima y corriste a tu escritorio, encendiendo la lámpara sobre este y buscando en los cajones la libreta donde habías decidido plasmar todo lo que lograbas recordar después de despertar</p>
<p>Con pluma en mano y una hoja en blanco, escribiste con rapidez. Incluso así, lo que habías priorizado como los rostros de quienes te acompañaban se veían empañados por una espesa niebla que te impedía recordarlos, así que al final terminaste describiendo sólo el lugar y las sensaciones que el mismo sueño te provocaba antes de ser extraída de tal suceso a la fuerza</p>
<p>Esa era tu única explicación para despertar de la misma manera de todos los sueños que habías tenido con los mismos personajes</p>
<p>No era la primera vez que ocurría algo parecido, tampoco era la primera vez que habías soñado con estos personajes misteriosos, lugares extraños y vestimentas ridículas</p>
<p>Suspiraste con pensar cuando comparaste tus nuevas notas con las anteriores, no habría mucha diferencia entre estas de no ser porque algunos escenarios eran muy tranquilos o, al contrario, eran demasiado violentos</p>
<p>Hubo veces en las que te despertabas con nada más que el recuerdo del rojo inundando tu mente o con brutales asesinatos que te impedían cerrar los ojos por el resto de la noche</p>
<p>Escuchas unos toques en tu puerta, y por experiencia sabes que se trata de tu madre, una mujer invasiva en ciertos aspectos que sobrepasan tu tolerancia</p>
<p>—Pequeña, ¿todo bien? — debiste haber hecho demasiado ruido entre el ajetreo por alcanzar rápidamente tu libreta, cuando no respondiste, ella volvió a hablar —voy a pasar— su advertencia fue tomada en cuenta, así que rápidamente escondiste el libro en su cajón y volviste a subir a la cama</p>
<p>Ella sabía de los sueños que tenías, pero no sabía que llevabas un registro de ellos y tampoco planeabas contárselo, eso sólo la haría preocuparse y terminaría cuestionándote sobre porque lo hacías</p>
<p>Si te permitías ser sincera contigo misma, ni tú lo sabías</p>
<p>Tu madre entro silenciosamente, con sus ojos buscando en la habitación, en tu prisa no apagaste la lámpara de escritorio por lo que no fue difícil para ella encontrarte acurrucada sobre la cama</p>
<p>—¿Fueron esos sueños, de nuevo? — tan perceptiva como era la mujer, se sentó a tu lado y acarició tu cabello como si aún fueras una niña, no tenías 13 aún como en tu sueño, pero considerabas que 10 años era la edad suficiente para considerarte no niña —¿malo o bueno? —</p>
<p>—Esta vez fue uno neutral— respondiste rápidamente, esperando que captara las señales que mandabas sobre no querer hablar del tema</p>
<p>—Oh mi pequeña Rosy— llamó en un tono cariñoso la mujer, cuando decidiste prestar más atención lograste captar un poco de alcohol encima de ese exagerado olor a perfume que uso para cubrirlo —eres tan valiente—</p>
<p>—Soy Rose madre, no Rossy— hablaste molesta ante el apodo demasiado meloso y también porque habías terminado descubriendo su estado semi alcoholizado que al menos ahora se esforzaba por ocultar</p>
<p>—Cierto— respondió Roxanne, con una mirada brillosa y una gran sonrisa que resaltaban su cariño —mi pequeña Rose— decidiste no decir nada, había entrado de nuevo a ese estado melancólico que aún no sabías de que trataba o en que pensaba cuando se ponía así, lo mejor era dejarla estar</p>
<p>Después de un tiempo, se levantó y apago la lámpara del escritorio, mientras cerraba la puerta de tu habitación te deseo dulces sueños</p>
<p>—Descansa y duerme bien, querida— te dio una última sonrisa, vigilando que hicieras lo que te pedía antes de cerrar la puerta por completo</p>
<p>Sólo hasta que escuchaste el sonido de los tacones resonando por el pasillo indicando su lejanía, te permitiste cerrar los ojos de nuevo, al menos por el resto de la noche no volviste a soñar</p>
<p>Los sueños que tenías con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a escasear, de haber tenido un sueño entero toda una noche, comenzó a ser sólo la cuarta parte, después fue la mitad de la noche y así se fueron reduciendo hasta que al final dejaste de soñar, ahora cuando cerrabas tus ojos no había más que oscuridad sin un indicio de luz o algo parecido, y aunque intentaste forzar a tu mente por recuperar lo que alguna vez te parecieron sueños muy vividos, fue imposible recrearlos</p>
<p>En los días posteriores, sostenías tu cuaderno entre tus manos con tu fiel compañero Jasper a tu lado, concentrándote en las palabras que habían ahí, pero no podías sentir nada especial de tus horribles garabatos a los que alguna vez llamaste tu caligrafía, tenías que arreglar el cuaderno cuando tuvieras tiempo, por ahora, tu concentración estaba fija en lo último que habías escrito en tu cuaderno</p>
<p class="rose">El mundo que una vez vi ser tan negro como una oscuridad absorbente, fría y sin vida, repentinamente dejo de ser negra para pasar a un estilo más convencionalmente blanco y puro, tenía las mismas ropas ridículas de siempre y las personas a mi alrededor habían aumentado considerablemente. El chico vestido de azul y otro de piel gris miraron lo que a mi parecer era una puerta, de ahí era dónde provenía mi fuente de alumbramiento, a pesar de no lograr ver sus rostros, el instinto dentro de mí me dijo que habían intercambiado miradas para ver quién sería el que terminaría por revelar lo que hubiera detrás, siendo el azul el ganador y acercando su mano, sin embargo, una vez que un destello me cegó por un breve momento, la oscuridad le siguió
</p>
<p>Esa era la forma en la que elegantemente le decías a tus lectores, aunque lo más seguro es que nunca le enseñarías esto a nadie, que tu sueño se había terminado abruptamente, luego de eso no hubo señales de más sueños y semanas pasaron sin tener noticias de lo que sea que haya sido esa luz</p>
<p>Miraste a Jasper, tu fiel gato mascota, obviamente él no sería capaz de responder ninguna de las dudas que albergaba ahora tu mente, por lo que sólo leíste una y otra vez las palabras en tu cuaderno, sin encontrarle sentido o significado</p>
<p>Después de mucho tiempo de analizar sin éxito lo que a tu parecer fue otro sueño sin sentido ni secuencia, frotaste tus ojos adoloridos y cansados, permitiéndoles reposar un poco con los parpados cerrados, las herramientas de tu cuerpo que te habían ayudado hasta ahora también merecían un buen descanso de vez en cuando</p>
<p>Para cuando volviste a abrir tus ojos, con tu mirada acostumbrándose al ardor por la que no estabas acostumbrada a pasar debido a que tu casa era cubierta por gruesas cortinas en cada ventana para evitar que el sol entrara por ellas</p>
<p>Extrañada de esta sensación, colocaste un brazo sobre tu cabeza al entender que no podías ver sin que sus ojos no se hubieran acostumbrado todavía a la brillante luz</p>
<p>Parpadeando varias veces, quitaste poco a poco tu brazo, temiendo por el daño a tus ojos antes de mirar con asombro la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ti</p>
<p>El ardor que pensaste era producto de la luz directa del sol, era producto de un gran fuego que consumía suelo y construcciones, parecía una ciudad, pero era estaba tan destruida que apenas y lograbas distinguir uno que otro edificio que no estuviera hecho escombros e incluso así te eran difíciles de reconocer, eso no era todo, los rugidos de personas con armaduras y el sonido de metal chocando contra metal no te permitía escuchar más allá de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor</p>
<p>Con dos bandos distintos atacándose mutuamente, no podías salir del lugar a pesar de que te encontraras entre estas personas, era como una batalla que no tenía fin con muertos apilados a donde quiera que miraras y a medida que se intensificaba, estos aumentaban</p>
<p>Sin la posibilidad de moverte en lo más mínimo, quedaste atrapada en el baño de sangre, en medio del fuego cruzado y con tu mirada dirigiéndose a las banderas colocadas a cada lado de los bandos, la parte de la izquierda donde había más grandes y robustos tenía una bandera con un tenedor fucsia en ella, la otra parte, sostenía una bandera completamente negra, te parecía extraño que no tuviera algún dibujo en ella o tal vez lo estabas mirando del lado equivocado, de igual forma no podías moverte para confirmarlo</p>
<p>La escena frente a ti se desvaneció ante tus ojos y la luz que viste venir hacia a ti conforme a eso pasaba te hizo cerrar los ojos con amargura por segunda vez, era obvio que la luz era lo suficiente intensa como para cegarte, pero detestabas estar a merced de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo al momento</p>
<p>Cuando volviste a abrir tus ojos, te recibió el cielo y paramo de una ciudad enorme, con máquinas extrañas en lo alto del cielo y una nave que claramente cubría toda la vista, el cielo azul que paso a ser un anaranjado casi rojo en cuanto las naves ocupaban todo el espacio del cielo con ellas y las personas que en un principio miraban asombradas al lugar comenzaron a gritar en cuanto notaron como un rayo disparado de una de esas cosas diminutas destruía sin contratiempos una parte de un gran edificio derrumbándolo y haciéndolo caer</p>
<p>Tu visión inmediatamente se llenó de gris y luego de rojo, las personas, los edificios, la tierra en sí misma había sido hecha añicos y no tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse del ataque, nadie lo hizo</p>
<p>Entonces comprendiste finalmente que la muerte sin sentido no era sólo una matanza indiscreta, sino una invasión, y no tuvieron la posibilidad de resistirse, habían perdido, así como si nada</p>
<p>La luz cegadora volvió a aparecer, pero ya estabas lo suficiente deprimida para resistirte y cerraste los ojos resignada, antes de que te recibiera una vista significativamente familiar, pero dolorosa de ver a la vez</p>
<p>Este era tu hogar, en el que vivías actualmente junto a tu madre, tu casa rustica atrapada en los confines de un extenso, pero bien cuidado bosque que los ocultaba de los extraños</p>
<p>Y se estaba quemando, aros de fuego rodeando tu casa sin posibilidades de escapar</p>
<p>La luz te absorbió de nuevo, pero esta vez intentaste detener el proceso, dar un paso al frente e intentar llegar al lugar, pero sólo te fuiste alejando y la luz te fue tragando</p>
<p>Lo último que viste fue la silueta de tu madre en una de las ventanas con su copa predilecta de alcohol antes de que la llama se agrandara y cubriera por completo la construcción</p>
<p>Cuando volviste en ti misma, ahora estabas en tu habitación con Jasper a tu lado y con tu madre mirándote a un lado, mirándote expectante, era la primera vez que la veías tan despierta y sin signos de alcohol</p>
<p>—Finalmente volviste— posó una sonrisa en su rostro que no llego a sus labios, tenías la sensación de que ella sabía por lo que habías pasado sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de preguntarle —y bien, ¿Qué viste? —</p>
<p>Tenías curiosidad por saber porque se veía tan seguro, la necesidad urgente de preguntarle que estaba sucediendo era una opción tentadora, pero tu boca se abrió para relatar todo lo que tus ojos vieron por su cuenta, juzgando que era más importante informar que hacer preguntas, incapaz de explicar con claridad porque ni tu misma sabías que era lo que sucedía, en que entorno se desarrollaba, porque se supone que veías todas estas cosas, una tras otra</p>
<p>—Bien— tu madre asintió y acaricio tu cabello como lo hacía cuando eras una niña —es un comienzo—</p>
<p>Sus palabras no te dejaron un buen sabor de boca, presentías que no sería la primera vez que soñaras despierta y en lo más profundo de tu ser que no admitirías ante nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma, eso te aterraba</p>
<p>=&gt;Sé Kanaya Maryam</p>
<p>
  <em>El espacio, ese lugar frío y solitario volvió a recibirte con los brazos abiertos en cuanto cerraste los ojos, hiciste una mueca, la calidez que ofrecía el sol ahora era imposible de obtener en este tipo de sueños por la inexistencia de él en ellos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cada onza de tu ser extrañaba el sol alterniano cada vez que la vista de un espacio negro, frío y lejano invadía cada rincón de tu esponja pensante</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No entendías porque estos sueños siempre aparecían frente a ti, podías verte a ti misma con una ropa mucho más agradable y juvenil, como si te hubieran quitado tiempo de vida que ya habías absorbido, era como volver a la edad que tenías cuando Karkat, tu pequeño, llego a tus brazos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Extrañamente, el sueño no sólo te mostraba a ti como un adolescente, sino a otros Trolls que no reconocías de nada, a excepción de Karkat quien te sonreía a pesar de tener un ceño fruncido pegado su expresión, nunca habías visto a alguien tan alegremente molesto, o, ¿tal vez era que estaba molestamente alegre?, no estabas seguro</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo extraño de todo eso es que el compartía tu edad, ya no eras mayor que él al menos en barridos, sino que ambos tenían la misma edad que él tendría dentro de algunos barridos más, su estatura por otro lado, dejaba mucho que desear</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tal vez era una de las desventajas de su sangre, pensaste con pesar pues todos los demás Troll ahí le ganaban al menos por una cabeza</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eso no era todo lo que podías destacar del sueño, había otras criaturas con ropas ridículas que tu sentido de la moda gritaba a todo pulmón como crimen a la vista, en serio, sólo verlos usarlo te hizo tener un severo escozor en los ojos que te esforzaste por ignorar</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Esos extraños no sólo vestían terriblemente, sus pieles eran increíblemente pálidas con algunos rozando con un tono de piel rosado claro que no estabas segura de querer saber cómo es que lo habían conseguido</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uno de ellos, el de traje rojo, estaba especialmente cerca de Karkat y aunque tu sentido protector debía estar activándose al temor de que el otro pudiera ser dañado, te encontraste sorprendida de ti misma al mirarte tan relajada ante la escena, sin signos de inseguridad, temor o aversión</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Era tan extraño, es como si los peligros de tu mundo que podían matarte a ti o a Karkat en un segundo no tuvieran sentido en primer lugar, dentro de este extraño espacio que, al parecer, habías juzgado que era seguro</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sin controlar tus propias acciones, mirando las cosas como lo harías desde la perspectiva de un personaje secundario como en esos libros que le gustaba leer a Karkat, el cuerpo en donde reposaba tu consciencia, se dio la vuelta para mirar el rostro de una mujer, al menos eso parecía por su atuendo, de la que no podías distinguir rasgo alguno debido a la luz cegadora que parecía provenir de su persona </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A tu cuerpo joven no pareció importarle o al menos, no le importo lo suficiente para girarse o tal vez no era consciente de la luz, no estás segura, pero comenzó a hablarle</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Debiste haber dicho un nombre, ininteligible, pero nombre, al fin y al cabo, debía ser así como se llamaba la extraña criatura, quien parecía conocerte pues no se alejó de tu toque y en cambio se acercó, expresando su sentir con más palabras que no entendías, pero suponías que tu cuerpo joven sí porque no tardo en relajarse y compartir la cercanía con esta otra extraña criatura</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Justo cuando notaste como se estaban acercando demasiado la una a la otra te entro el pánico, la Kanaya joven que no eras tú, obviamente tenía algún tipo de relación Matesprite con esta otra joven criatura y no estabas segura de querer invadir tan cercano y colorado momento como este</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Para tu suerte, tu mente pareció coincidir contigo porque de inmediato sentiste que tu mente se estaba alejando del cuerpo ajeno y tu consciencia estaba siendo absorbida por la oscuridad</em>
</p>
<p>Cuando despertaste, te encontrabas en la cueva, con el pequeño Karkat acurrucado junto a tu gran y alto cuerpo, fue una sensación reconfortante saber que eras de nuevo esa Troll mayor, sin llegar aún a la adultez, pero que al menos podía valerse por sí misma, no como antes</p>
<p>Miraste con algo parecido a un sentimiento de apego y algo de compasión platónica a ese pequeño Troll que criaste al ver que había crecido y ya no era tan pequeño</p>
<p>Por supuesto, ese detalle, tan alegre y emocionante como tu mente lo había registrado trajo consigo uno más preocupante, dejándote olvidar la experiencia extracorpórea experimentada con anterioridad</p>
<p>Karkat se estaba acercando a su segunda pupa, lo que significaba que pronto sería un Troll adolescente y posteriormente un adulto</p>
<p>Y que llegara a la adolescencia era un problema, porque eso sólo era un <em>preludio</em> a la adultez que al final revelaría su color de sangre, como con todos los Troll</p>
<p>Ahora te encontrabas angustiada, mirando como con cada día, se acercaba cada vez el momento de la segunda pupa de quien estaba a tu cuidado, y no podías evitar que tu plexo solar se contrajera de preocupación</p>
<p>Cuando sabías que no faltaban más que unos cuantos días, decidiste hablar con las matriarcas, contándoles sobre las preocupaciones de la privacidad ya que a tu parecer Karkat era alguien tímido y muy preocupado por su persona</p>
<p>No estabas mintiendo al respecto, desde que descubrió su verdadero color de sangre, tu pequeño finalmente se había tomado la molestia de hacer caso a tus advertencias y, aunque te doliera, se volvió más precavido y consciente de sí mismo</p>
<p>Las matriarcas fueron comprensivas, notando el cambio de actitud de a quien cuidabas y les permitieron salir de la cueva</p>
<p>Karkat para que pasara su pupa en la privacidad de una colmena preparada para tal suceso, tú con el único objetivo de cuidar de su persona, asegurándote de que no le sucediera nada mientras estaba en un estado tan vulnerable</p>
<p>Hablaste con Karkat en privado, ignorando como su reticencia incluso hacia a ti te hacían ver cuánto miedo tenía el más joven de ser descubierto y sacrificado en el acto</p>
<p>—No lo permitiré— le aseguraste con confianza mientras viajaban a la vieja colmena usada para que la larva con un cuerpo rojo vibrante creciera y se convirtiera en el joven Troll que es hoy</p>
<p>—Sin ofender Kanaya— pronunció Karkat filtrándose algo de desdén en su voz, todavía sin perdonarte el que no le hayas dicho la verdad y haberse tenido que enterar él mismo de la peor manera —pero no creo que puedas ir contra todo un imperio—</p>
<p>La Troll de jade quiso discutir, insistir y rehusarse, pero la verdad era que el más joven tenía razón, criadores como ellos no tenían oportunidad alguna de luchar contra Troll guerreros educados toda su vida a matar y conquistar</p>
<p>Estaban limitados de igual manera por el Hemoespectro, lo que regía su valor en función de su sangre y dejaba ver a todos los demás quien estaba por debajo de quien</p>
<p>A pesar de que Kanaya estaba incluida en el nivel medio asegurándole un puesto de vida pasable, no podía decir lo mismo de Karkat quien desde su nacimiento ya había sido excluido de la jerarquización de su sociedad</p>
<p>Vivir en una sociedad donde tu sed de sangre y el color de tu indicaban tu valor como Troll para el planeta en el que vivían era una completa desgracia</p>
<p>Y aquellos que no se adaptaran a tales términos serían asesinados en el acto, así de simple</p>
<p>Karkat y ella ya estaban arriesgando sus propias cabezas al mentir y vivir escondidos, actuando ilícitamente al no mencionar ni denunciar ni una sola vez el color de sangre real del pequeño</p>
<p>Nada de eso le importaba a la Troll de Jade, si tuviera que escoger entre regresar el tiempo y escoger entre evitar tomar al otro Troll y dejarlo ser sacrificado a tomar las mismas acciones, escogería sin dudar la última opción</p>
<p>Había algo en el pequeño que la impulso a querer salvarlo, ella quería que la larva sobreviviera y ahora quiere que el otro llegue a la edad adulta y sabe que después de eso quiere que <em>viva </em>sin el temor de que su tiempo haya expirado y deje de estar pendiente por ver a qué hora llegan las manos de la muerte para llevárselo</p>
<p>Con una determinación renovada, toma la mano del más joven, lo que lo hace detenerse casi tropezando de la sorpresa por tal muestra de confianza y de sentimientos tan abierto</p>
<p>—Puede que no pueda luchar contra un imperio— acepta, porque es la verdad, no la puede cambiar, ni siquiera cree que es posible una vitoria incluso si lo hiciera —pero puedo luchar porque al menos pueda darte reciprocidad— aprietas su mano y lo atrae en un abrazo platónico, con un sentimiento que una matriarca debería tener hacía todas las larvas, pero que ella tiene excedido y reservado para el Troll en sus brazos —me trajiste felicidad Karkat, creo que te mereces eso y más—</p>
<p>No deja de sonreír a pesar de ver como quien está a su cuidado hace muecas en un intento por evitar sonrojarse, aunque eso debería apagar un poco el sentimiento, sólo lo refuerza al comprender que realmente el amor, cuidado y protección que desea transmitirle al Troll que vio nacer con sus propios ojos, no tiene nada que ver con un sentido romántico, sino con un enfoque más orientado a algo que le es difícil de descifrar, pero sabe que eventualmente encontrara la respuesta, con el tiempo</p>
<p>Por ahora, deben apresurarse, se han estado moviendo bajo el sol y a ella puede que no le haya hecho mucho daño, pero Karkat si puede ser sensible a ellos, además, lo mejor es llegar a la colmena antes de que anochezca o de lo contrario podrían encontrarse con sorpresas desagradables en medio de la oscuridad, la visión nocturna ayuda, pero no necesitan contratiempos en este momento</p>
<p>Sin soltar la mano de quien acoge y protege, le guía sin problemas por un camino empinado, a una colina solitaria y rodeada de vegetación que oculta por suerte la colmena que está detrás de tan exóticas, pero peligrosas plantas</p>
<p>Por suerte sigue igual de abandonada como cuando Kanaya la encontró hace barridos, descuidada por la falta de uso durante ese tiempo, sabe que tendrá que hacer unos arreglos prioritarios tomando en cuenta que las señales de la próxima pupa de Karkat dicen que ocurrirá dentro de poco, tal vez en un día o en ese mismo si se equivoca un poco en las cuentas</p>
<p>Pone manos a trabajar mientras ella y su pequeño, pronto ya no tan pequeño, limpian y hacen espacio, escogiendo sus respectivos lugares para pasar el resto del día mientras llega la noche, a pesar de ser criaturas nocturnas, el tiempo bajo tierra no les ayuda mucho a ubicar su reloj biológico para que se acostumbre tanto al día como a la noche</p>
<p>Aun así, hacen un esfuerzo extra por dormir y cuando Kanaya se despierta poco después puede notar la pupa de color rojo, con capas transparentes carmesí, formada en donde anteriormente estaba el Troll joven</p>
<p>Preocupada por lo que le espera, la Troll de jade espera paciente hasta que su pequeño salga de ella</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beforus/Alfa Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tú y los otros tres chicos pasaron de ser un par de niños comunes y corrientes, a pasar a ser cuatro niños prodigios equipados y educados para una batalla feroz de la que ni siquiera eran conscientes que participarían</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=&gt;Se Dave Strider</p><p>Han pasado seis años desde que Hermano y tú se mudaron a este lugar considerado especial por ser supuestamente el Bunker más seguro de la faz de la tierra al ser creado por la Mamá Lalonde y el Abuelo Harley antes de su deceso, con ganancias proporcionadas por el Papá Egbert y tu Hermano</p><p>La humanidad tenía suerte de que sus familiares vivieran en este planeta, de otro modo, estarían condenados sin posibilidades de sobrevivir a lo que se viene</p><p>Hoy es el día en el que tu destino y el de todos tus amigos, hermanos de dolor y pérdida, cambiaría</p><p>…</p><p>Aún recuerdas el día en el que Bro recibió una llamada telefónica que intuiste cambiaria tu vida una vez que lograste ver como a pesar de no perder la expresión estoica de su rostro, pero sí que pronto perderían un teléfono por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía</p><p>Bro había sido lo más comunicativo que podía ser, eso significaba guardarse cosas y decirte lo básico y principal que necesitabas saber y eso era que se estaban mudando</p><p>A pesar de tus quejas y tus cuestiones, él se movió por el apartamento guardando tanto tus ropas como las de él en grandes maletas que parecía que explotaría por todo lo que quería llevar para ti con fin de que no te sintieras incomodo a pesar de que ya te sentías de esa manera con el sólo hecho de pensar en abandonar tu hogar</p><p>Pero lo ignoró en favor de tomar sus llaves y llevarte rápidamente al carro para abandonar la siempre calurosa Texas y llegar a Washington D.C. donde ya les esperaban una multitud de personas que desconocían y parecían estar en la parte externa y desolada de la ciudad por su propia voluntad a diferencia de ti</p><p>De esa multitud se destacaban unas cuantas personas adultas que parecían estar acompañados de niños de la misma edad que tú, también gozan de la misma incomodidad en tu rostro y no parecen estar muy a gusto con esta situación</p><p>Hay un hombre con traje y sombrero blanco, como todo un caballero elegante mientras espera paciente a que ambos se acerquen, hace un reconocimiento de hombre a hombre cuando le ofrece la mano a tu Hermano y presenta a los dos niños que van con él, un chico y una chica, ambos con gafas y cabello negro, lo único que los distingue son sus ojos, el chico tiene ojos azules y la chica tenía ojos verdes, ambos tienen 10 años y un perro gigante de pelaje blanco apegado a la chica</p><p>Luego pasa a la mujer que está igualmente vestida de pieza a cabeza de forma elegante, su cabello le llega por encima de los hombros y parece terminar en picos a pesar de estar perfectamente lacio y arreglado para mantenerlo en su lugar en la parte superior y media de su cabeza, con botas de tacón y una copa de vidrio en su mano, no estás seguro de si está llena, detrás de ella se esconde una chica con su cabello recostado y acomodado en forma de casquillo alrededor de su cabeza, con una diadema morada en su cabello blanco y lápiz labial negro resaltando la piel pálida igual a la tuya</p><p>Te das cuenta que si no fuera por el color morado resaltando en sus ojos serían prácticamente iguales, tal como sucede con los otros niños, te da miedo preguntarle a tu hermano quien es ella y sólo mantienes tu apariencia estoica mientras miras detrás de tus gafas oscuras como se acerca a saludar a la mujer sin vacilar</p><p>—¿Estás segura de que eso sucede hoy? — es lo primero que sale de la boca de tu cuidador y las preguntas se forman en la cabeza de todos los menores menos en la de los adultos, que parecen compartir un saber que están dispuestos a esconder de sus confundidas mentes</p><p>—Según lo que Rose vio, sí— la mujer le da una ligera mirada a la niña que te está observando con demasiada atención, analizando tu ser y queriendo meterse debajo de tu piel, ignoras el escalofrío que la intensidad de esa mirada te provoca —es ahora o nunca—</p><p>Bro te mira unos segundos, parece saber que, a pesar de aparentar serenidad, realmente la ansiedad y curiosidad te carcome por dentro, para fingir bien debes convencerle y lo haces sosteniendo firmemente su mirada, es una pelea y él está venciendo, pero retrocede</p><p>Los adultos se enfrascan en una conversación que te permites ignorar en favor de tu alivio antes de darte cuenta que te han dejado con otros tres niños que no sobrepasan de los 10 años, todos están muy curiosos sobre los demás y el único valiente en dar un paso al frente para presentarse es el chico de cabello negro corto, dientes frontales ligeramente al descubierto y gafas de montura cuadrada gruesa que esconden un par de ojos azules</p><p>—Hola soy John Egbert— extiende su mano hacia ti, su gesto te recuerda al adulto que viste antes saludar a tu hermano, sin embargo, no dejas que esa impresión de sospecha se revele dejándolo colgado y mirándolo inexpresivamente detrás de tus gafas oscuras —y ella es Jade— usa la misma mano que has ignorado para presentar a la otra chica, pasando por alto tu gesto poco educado, la chica de cabello negro, gafas redondas, dientes de conejo y ojos verdes saluda alegremente a su espalda</p><p>—Jade Harley, a su servicio— saluda antes de soltar una risa que sólo hace que sus dientes frontales se vean más grandes y separados de lo que ya están antes de ocultarlos de la vista con su mano, como si con eso se salvara de una posible burla</p><p>Hasta tu sabes que burlarse de un defecto físico del que ellos no tienen control es miserable, un movimiento así sólo lo usan los idiotas sin cerebro, así que dejas de lado el hecho de que ambos parecen tener problemas con su dentadura</p><p>Ahora ambos los miran, a ti y a esa chica sombría que no ha dejado de mostrar esa sonrisa falsa y fría que aparenta tranquilidad, puedes ver perfectamente detrás de su fachada porque es parecida a la que estás usando, pero amablemente decides no señalarlo</p><p>—Rose Lalonde— la chica se lleva la mano al pecho, donde resalta el dibujo de un pulpo del mismo color de sus ojos y casi puedes ver el cómo realiza una reverencia sin llegar a hacerla —es un gusto conocerles a todos, aunque no en estas circunstancias— sus palabras adoptan un hilo de misterio que te ves obligado a ignorar por la simple razón de que tienes la ligera idea de que, a pesar de preguntar, ella no dirá una sola palabra explicativa al respecto —supongo que ahora es el turno del distinguido personaje presentarse—</p><p>Ella te está mirando intensamente, al igual que los otros dos, sólo que ellos sin una intensidad tan abrumadora en su mirada</p><p>La idea de que esté planeando meterse debajo de tu piel te desagrada, el que te señale deliberadamente no es divertido tampoco, todo lo contrario, te parece molesto, pero de nuevo abandonas toda emoción con fin de conservar la fachada que has intentado construir a lo largo de los años y que sólo Bro es capaz de discernir</p><p>—‘sup’ Dave Strider— tu distinguido sonido y una presentación corta, pero eficiente deben ser suficiente material para lograr que esos tipos te dejen en paz, el gusto y cualquier otra palabra asociada con el fin de hacer una charla más amena no sale de tu boca, el propósito es cortar cualquier posibilidad de conversación y lo logras</p><p>Los adultos, las personas con las que han venido acompañados están hablando ahora con la multitud, debido a que están algo lejos no tienes ni idea de lo que podrían estar diciendo</p><p>Según las matemáticas mentales o los cálculos grabados en tu mente, todas esas personas deben ser una cantidad considerable de población, son tantos que no eres capaz de dar un número aproximado, pero algo dentro de ti cree que incluso si dieras un número para contarlos, no sería suficiente</p><p>Los rostros de las personas palidecen, otras se contraen en preocupación y unas pocas más muestran molestia, no sabes lo que sus cuidadores, que más tarde sabrías que se referían a sí mismo como Guardianes, podrían estar diciéndoles a ese montón de gente para lograr una gama de reacciones tan diversa, pero no hay tiempo para preocuparse por eso</p><p>La gente arremolinada luego del discurso comienza a hablar entre ellas y las personas que lo dieron regresan con sus respectivos niños para explicar lo mejor que pueden la situación, aunque tu hermano como siempre, es demasiado conciso y directo y la información que te da es tan resumida que se reduce a que simplemente se están mudando, aun cuando fue de esa manera, puedes recordar perfectamente cómo fue la charla</p><p> —Pequeño hermano— Bro se acerca y dobla una rodilla para posarla en el suelo, se pone a tu altura y coloca una mano en tu hombro antes de explicar —¿ves esa enorme cosa a nuestra espalda? — señala la fortaleza enorme que te esforzaste por no mirar desde que llegaron al lugar, asientes rígidamente —es un búnker equipado para sobrevivir años bajo tierra— se detiene un momento para evaluar tu reacción, luego de que no dices nada, continúa —ese lugar es donde viviremos a partir de ahora—</p><p>—¿Por qué? — finalmente encuentras tu voz luego de un largo rato de silencio, es obvio que Bro esperaba esa pregunta, así que no vacila antes de responder</p><p>—En este momento la situación actual está más allá de tu entendimiento, pero pronto, eso cambiara, serás capaz de saber más cosas que cualquiera en este planeta, junto a esos otros tres chicos— señala a los otros tres niños con los que te viste obligado a interactuar antes, sus grandes manos toman tus hombros, obligándote a girar y mirarlo directamente a las gafas de anime ridículas que aún usa —es por eso que ahora, lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en mí por el momento y estar seguro de que cuando digo que ese búnker es el lugar más seguro para ti y para esos otros tres, es porque lo es ¿entiendes? —</p><p>—Entiendo— para confirmarle, asientes con tu cabeza, comprendes que justo ahora ustedes cuatro son vitales para lo que sea que estén planeando y lo único que buscan es su seguridad total, así como prepararlos para lo que sea, que esto sea</p><p>La fuerza ejercida en tus hombros se reprime y Bro finalmente te deja ir, los otros chicos parecen seguir hablando con los adultos y eres capaz de ver cómo incluso reciben abrazos, miras a tu hermano, el cual también te mira y coloca la mano en tu cabello antes de despeinarlo dándote una diminuta sonrisa</p><p>No puedes evitar pensar que te sientes más cercano a él de esta manera, sin necesidad de abrazos, antes de que los adultos vuelvan a reunirse y comenzar a dirigir esta operación donde parecen proteger a una buena cantidad de personas del planeta para adentrarlas en lo que en un principio creíste fortaleza y en realidad, se trataba de un Búnker</p><p>Tú y los otros chicos se han quedado atrás, esperando por la señal de sus tutores para hacer un movimiento, ahora contrario en un inicio, todos se encuentran tensos y nerviosos, no sabes lo que sea que les hayan dicho sus tutores, pero sin duda llegaron a informarles algo que a ti te han ocultado y no tienes idea de porque</p><p>Para cuando todos han entrado, sus tutores finalmente les hacen la seña de que entren, como si hubiera sido planeado, los cuatro comienzan a moverse al mismo tiempo, hasta llegar frente a quienes les cuidarían a partir de ahora</p><p>Los tres adultos se miran antes de asentir, es el hombre de traje blanco quien toma la iniciativa para hablar de la manera más elocuente posible con ustedes</p><p>—Este es el último día que pasaremos en la superficie— avisa y de inmediato, todos se ponen en guardia completamente desconcertados, no sabías que cuando tu hermano te dijo que se mudarían lo harían a un lugar bajo tierra, pero intentas disimular lo mejor que puedes la sorpresa, lográndolo —a partir de ahora, su vida se regirá por una rutina estricta de entrenamiento, conocimiento y entendimiento para que puedan estar preparados en un futuro—</p><p>—¿Preparados para qué, exactamente? — pregunta con el mismo tono de misticismo con un toque de rebeldía la chica con labial negro y ojos morados</p><p>—Para el futuro que has logrado deslumbrar, Rose— quien interviene para responder es la mujer de gran porte y elegancia, su bufanda meciéndose con el viento</p><p>—Espera, ¿Por qué suena como si dijeran que ella vio el futuro? — el chico de gafas de montura gruesa pregunta extrañado, su tono indica escepticismo ante el asunto</p><p>—¿Puedes ver el futuro? — la chica de gafas redondas a su lado habla, mirando a la chica de cabello y piel tan blanca como la tuya, un par de albinos en su máxima expresión</p><p>—Es justo lo que hizo— en este momento, tu hermano ha dado un paso al frente para intervenir, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en tu dirección antes de continuar —muchas cosas pueden parecer difíciles de entender, otras podrían parecer imposibles de creer, pero deben estar seguros de que todo lo que nosotros les digamos a partir de ahora será con el bien de prepararlos para un futuro que ha sido escrito y, sin embargo, con su ayuda también puede ser capaz de evitarse—</p><p>Esta es la primera vez que lo has escuchado hablar tanto, él nunca divaga ni tampoco miente, siempre ha sido una persona honesta y directa que a pesar de ocultar muchos secretos siempre ha buscado tu bienestar, por lo tanto, cuando lo vez hablar con tanta firmeza sin signos de duda, inevitablemente llegas a creerle</p><p>Por supuesto, el tercio de extraños no lo conocen tan bien como tú, así que hay signos de duda reflejados en su nerviosa postura, aun así, no se atreven a decir nada posiblemente por miedo de ir en contra de la figura imponente y autoritaria que tu hermano representaba, así que ninguno hablo ni objeto, sólo lo aceptaron en silencio</p><p>Los adultos, sus tutores, en un futuro guardianes, se miran unos a otros en silencio, antes de permitirles el paso a la oscuridad absoluta, no puedes evitar sentir que esto es demasiado apresurado, así que te retrasas a propósito</p><p>—Dave— Bro te llama, puedes notar un indicio de preocupación oculta bajo una exasperante impaciencia</p><p>—¿Por qué hoy? — preguntas al ser esta la única duda que te ha perseguido durante todo este proceso e intercambio de revelaciones, al ver que los adultos no dicen nada, afianzas más tu voluntad de quedarte atrás hasta no obtener una explicación certera</p><p>—¿Qué está haciendo? — el joven de apellido Egbert vuelve a consultar mirándote confundido, por suerte para él, la chica albina es perspicaz</p><p>—Quiere porque de todos los días, todos los años que hemos estado junto a ellos, escogen justo hoy para cambiar nuestra rutina y meternos en un frío acero bajo tierra—</p><p>—Esa es una pregunta razonable, nunca había visto la civilización hasta hoy y también es la primera vez que veo a tantas personas sólo para enterarme que estaré bajo tierra— habla despreocupada la chica de ojos verdes, como si decir que ha estado sola por años fuera algo pequeño para ella, pero sin duda, hay un tono que implica enojo al no saber lo que sucede —creo que tenemos derecho a saber que tiene de especial este día—</p><p>El silencio vuelve a descender sobre todos ustedes, ninguno de los adultos, incluyendo tu hermano, parece estar dispuesto a decir una sola palabra sobre lo que exigen y la incertidumbre en tu interior aumenta, no te agrada el sentimiento</p><p>Antes de que alguno de ustedes pudiera decir algo más, se escucha el sonido de algo grande y pesado caer a la distancia, automáticamente y por reflejo todos voltean al lugar de donde vino el sonido</p><p>Te sorprendes al descubrir que se trata de una onda explosiva, una grande que sólo va aumentando en tamaño y se extiende rápidamente hacia donde se encuentran, puedes verla tan grande y majestuosa, pero peligrosa a pesar de la distancia</p><p>—Ya están aquí— tu hermano es el primero en hablar, pero no explica la situación antes de tomarte del brazo y hacerle una señal a los otros adultos para que hagan lo mismo con los otros niños</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntas extrañado, no sabes lo que pudo haber ocasionado tan gran desastre que se acerca rápidamente al lugar donde estaban hace unos segundos, creyéndolo seguro</p><p>—Una bomba y detono— tu hermano, sin prisa ni demora explico mientras te dejaba a salvo en la entrada del Búnker e introducía la contraseña para abrir la puerta, no mucho después la puerta metálica se deslizo, mas no entraron esperando a los demás</p><p>Cada adulto parece haber hecho un acuerdo tácito de encargarse de cada niño al que trajeron, por lo que la dama refinada no tardó mucho en llegar con su hija a su lado, tu hermano le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ambas no dudaron en entrar</p><p>A quien le tomó más tiempo para llegar fue al Señor Egbert, parecía muy empeñado en cumplir el papel de tutor de ambos niños, pero le era difícil cargar con ambos y eso lo ralentizaba a la hora de querer moverse con velocidad</p><p>Tu hermano te hizo una seña antes de usar sus habilidades extrañas ninja y llegar rápidamente con el hombre, este le entrego a la chica y sostuvo fuertemente a su hijo entre sus brazos antes de acelerar en un ritmo que ambos siguieron, con la onda pisándole los talones</p><p>—¡Dave! — Bro gritó cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca — ¡debes cerrar la puerta en cuanto entremos! — ninguno de los adultos había tropezado y los chicos en sus brazos parecían particularmente más asustados a medida que pasaba el tiempo</p><p>Asustado, miraste rápidamente la puerta, había una mano grande de huella y no estabas seguro de si aceptaría la tuya, pero no había ningún botón o palanca que pudieras presionar o bajar para cumplir con lo que quería tu hermano, así que tembloroso, te colocaste a un lado de la huella y te preparaste con un asentimiento, tragando tu propia saliva</p><p>Al mirarte preparado, ambos aceleraron su paso, ganándole por poco a la onda expansiva y entrando uno tras otro, cuando miraste que tu hermano había pasado la puerta, colocaste rápidamente la mano en la huella, sólo hasta que lo hiciste te diste cuenta que tal vez la cosa no reaccionaría y todos morirían, pero para tu sorpresa, tu mano había sido aceptada y la puerta se deslizo frente a ti, cerrándose herméticamente justo a tiempo mientras el lugar comenzaba a hundirse</p><p>Con ayuda de tus gafas oscuras y debido a que el lugar no se hundía con suficiente rapidez mientras te quedabas de pie en el mismo lugar, lograste ver la escena magnifica, majestuosa y tan extremadamente peligrosa que se desarrollaba frente a ti</p><p>Ese fue el día en el que la civilización humana dejada en la superficie fue exterminada por una fuerza e inteligencia alienígena enemiga llamada la Condesce, líder tiránica de una raza llamada los Troll</p><p>Por supuesto, esto no lo sabrías hasta unos cuantos años en el futuro</p><p>…</p><p>La vida en el Búnker no era nada fácil, había un límite de raciones y la convivencia era muy austera, además la presión sobre sus hombros aumentaba con cada nuevo día que pasaba</p><p>Se enteraron de muchas cosas en el largo tiempo que estuvieron bajo tierra, pero aún sentían que no era suficiente, que aún les faltaba conocimiento</p><p>Aunque sus tutores se encargaron de enseñarles todo lo que podían y todo lo que sabían</p><p>El señor Egbert, que más tarde apodarías como papá Egbert, fue el encargado de enseñarles la información que en ese momento no entendían, aspectos, clases y sueños no te eran particularmente familiares así que sólo absorbías lo que creías necesario, quienes realmente prestaban atención a lo que parecían clases particulares de escuela eran Rose y Jade, incluso John parecía distraerse y terminarían haciéndose el tonto de vez en cuando el uno con el otro, pero prestaste atención justo el día que les dijo a cada quien qué aspecto y clase tenía cada uno, casi escupes un pulmón cuando te llamó Caballero del Tiempo</p><p>La señora Lalonde, posteriormente mamá Lalonde, les enseño a alquimizar armas y objetos que les fueran de utilidad entregándoselas a cada uno, también les enseño un poco de su magia informática de hackeo, enseñándoles como manejaba y administraba el lugar electrónicamente con bloques de energía, logró hacer algunos experimentos como alquimizar comida para que las raciones no se terminaran, también logró conseguir materiales para reconstruir paredes o puertas que terminaran dañadas y fue la responsable de chequeos médicos en el lugar, así como quien curara sus heridas del entrenamiento</p><p>Bro, a quien nunca dejaste de llamar hermano, fue el más brutal de todos los tutores, siendo el encargado de enseñarlos a luchar, ninguno de los otros chicos estaba familiarizado con haber tomado un arma antes, contrario a ti, pero eso no impidió que hermano se comportara de forma implacable casi cruel con ellos, dejando en claro que no sería suave a pesar de que estaban iniciando de cero, su creencia siempre fue que era mejor ser herido cruelmente en la práctica antes que enfrentar la muerte en un campo de batalla en el que aún no se establecía una victoria clara, aunque también morir en el campo de batalla podría considerarse un honor</p><p>Los habitantes en el Búnker tenían la vaga comprensión de que ustedes cuatro eran importantes y siendo que sus padres/tutores eran quienes les habían salvado de un desastre inminente alertándolos y proporcionándoles un hogar libre del humo tóxico de una bomba nuclear, los respetaban a tal medida que podía decirse que los alababan, como si fueran sus salvadores, algo no muy alejado de la realidad, pero aun así, la idea de ser alabado por algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su situación no te hacía sentir muy cómodo</p><p>Ahora, tú y los otros tres chicos pasaron de ser un par de niños comunes y corrientes, a pasar a ser cuatro niños prodigios equipados y educados para una batalla feroz de la que ni siquiera eran conscientes que participarían</p><p>Al ver como todos se esforzaban porque ustedes estuvieran a salvo y crecieran en un ambiente parecido a la guerra, tuviste que dejar atrás esos días en los que te entretenías viendo series en tu portátil o mirando películas de mierda irónicas junto a tu hermano</p><p>Siendo los adultos responsables de ustedes los que estaban a cargo del lugar, también la interacción familiar entre tu hermano y tú disminuyo mucho, pero debías resignarte, era un mal menor que soportar en comparación con el bien mayor que traerían las aportaciones creativas tecnológicas de tu hermano al Búnker, estabas seguro de que él había sido quien creo este sistema de I.A. conectado y funcionando en todo el lugar, siendo quien también les proveía de oxígeno al ser un lugar libre de radiación, hermano era muy inteligente después de todo y había dejado en claro con el montón de cabezas de robot sin terminar en su apartamento que le emocionaban este tipo de cosas de Software</p><p>Los demás adultos también contribuían en gran medida a mantener estable el lugar y ustedes como un par de niños abandonados obligados a permanecer juntos en un lugar donde nadie más por coincidencia compartía su misma edad, no tuvieron de otra más que convivir y volverse amigos</p><p>Aunque claro, una cosa era ser obligado a hablar con aquellos con los que inevitablemente no tenías de otra más que hablar, y otra muy diferente era hacerlo por gusto, ambas se diferenciaban por mucho y tú estabas sin lugar a dudas dentro de la primera categoría</p><p>Ahora que pasarían un largo período de tiempo bajo tierra, conviviendo, inevitablemente terminarían por agradarte los demás que estaban destinados a compartir el mismo destino que el tuyo, pero por ahora, te negabas a hacerlo</p><p>Saliste de tus pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver como papá Egbert dejaba de lado la aburrida explicación de clases y aspectos con los que insistía que debían aprenderlos y grabárselos bien, no es como si tu título no fuera genial, pero eras consciente de que sonaba más a un chiste que a algo real, y tomaba un nuevo rumbo</p><p>Dentro de la pizarra, dibujo tres cosas redondas, señalo que una era la tierra, pintándola de verde y azul, el otro era un meteorito el cual pinto a su alrededor naranja como si estuviera envuelto en llamas y la última no la coloreo ni la arreglo, la dejo sola como una roca en el vacío y la llamó Alternia</p><p>Extrañado, miraste ese círculo sin distinción alguna antes de que papá Egbert comenzará a explicar la dinámica de los meteoritos, hablando sobre los orígenes de estos y hablando también sobre tus propios orígenes</p><p>La clase sin sentido termino siendo una de grandes revelaciones y no estabas seguro de poder procesar de manera adecuada tan sorpresiva información que repentinamente había sido soltada a tu joven e inexperto cerebro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Así inicio todo, es hora de hacer las cosas bien</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>